Second Chance
by Haunt of twilight
Summary: Batman HP x-over. Harry and Draco were dropped into the city unexpectedly and decided to stay. Now let us embark on their journey as they join forces with Batman and the reunited Nightwing. Batgirl bashing. Warning Slash


_Disclaimer: I do not now nor have I ever owned Harry Potter or Batman._

It was a dark and stormy…..the full moon cast an eerie glow…….stop, stop, stop,

that is not right at all. It _was_ at night, but it wasn't raining nor was the moon casting an

eerie glow. In fact it was a new moon, the stars winked cheerfully down at any wayward

travelers on their way, including a particular darkly clothed, cap crusader. Masked eyes

glared thoughtfully out at the city from his perch upon the rooftop. A slight thunk followed

by a plop and soft tap sounded behind the tall figure signaling to arrivals. Spinning

around the tall man towered over the new arrivals only to stop as his gaze landed on one

particular form. Before him stood the current Robin letting the man know who had thunked,

the woman just behind him dressed in a skin tight, form fitting bat suit showed who had

plopped. These two didn't get much more than a passing glance, the third figure was the one

that garnered the Bat's attention.

The figure stepped out of the shadows of the tall buildings and into the harsh beam shown

from a nearby street light. Thick black hair fell just pasted darkly encased shoulders. His

shoulders straightened as their gazes met. Batman finally broke the silence.

"It's been a while, Night wing."

The male in question merely nodded as he smiled slightly and replied.

"I missed the city. Do you care if I tag along for a bit? I realize you have two sidekicks, but…."

Batman nodded.

"Welcome back, it's good to have you with us as long as you like."

The tightly clothed female gasped loudly before stating outraged.

"That's not fair! When he left for no good reason, but the simple fact you took his girlfriend

on as batgirl, I thought we agreed he couldn't come back."

Night wing jerked back as if struck then turned to the short woman.

"Do you really believe the reason I left was because you _forced _Batman to take you on as a

sidekick so you didn't get your fool neck _killed_?"

The annoyed male just glared while she could only gape. When no reply came, he continued.

"Well one the reason I left is between Me and Batman, not you and two you weren't then nor

are you now, my girlfriend."

Turning away from the speechless girl his gaze returned once more to his former mentor.

"Where to?"

Surprisingly it was the new Robin that replied.

"Commissioner Gordon informed me that Poison Ivy, Joker, and Riddler all escaped Asylum.

The thing is we don't how they did it."

Night wing nodded more to himself than anyone else as he took in the information.

"Alright, what do you want to do, Bats?"

The dark knight seemed to glare from behind the mask that covered half his face, but reframed

from commenting on the nickname, instead he replied as if talking to a newbie

"What we always do. Scouting for clues as to what these three plan to do or if they are even in league together."

The two other males, the former Robin and the current Robin both nodded. As one the three men

moved to the edge of the building in preparation to jump to the next location when the long

forgotten female of the group's scream jerked them out of their plans. They turned back around in

time to see her storm over a start jabbing the tall new reunited masked vigilante in the chest.

"Just who do you think you are?"

The confused Night wing could only raise his hands in defense.

"Barb, what the hell?"

"Don't you 'Barb' me? It took me almost six months to figure out the secret of the Batman and

Robin duo. Then it took another month to make the suit. After that it was cake to get you to leave so

Bruce would focus on me. It was bad enough having you turn my passes down, so why not go for a

billionaire? I almost had him then he had to get _another _Robin! God just my luck another little punk

to steal Brucey's attention from me; _now _just when I have a way to get rid of him you choose to come

back? How could you."

Spinning around she stormed a few feet from the now shocked room before spinning on her heal

and storming back over. Glaring up at the group she stomped her foot and stated.

"That's it I have had it. I quit. No more batgirl."

With that the woman ripped off the pointed cowl and threw it at the feet of her former partners.

"I'll find another way to fix this city. Good bye."

The woman pulled off her utility belt and tossed it along with her cape to join the mask before once

more turning on her heals and stalking to the fire escape on the side of the building and disappeared

from sight. The group of males could only stare at where the former batgirl had stood, before Night wing stated.

"I'm sorry for causing her to leave."

Batman shook his head and replied.

"It's been a long time coming. I haven't trusted her for a while now. It's good she left now."

Turning back to the roof edge he continued.

"Come on we have work to do."

Just as the trio left the building alarms from a nearby jewelry store sounded into the oddly quiet

night, causing the group to change directions. Upon their arrival the men were witness to Cat woman

climbing out of the busted window with a nondescript brown sac clutched in one hand. As one the

team of nocturnal heroes landed just feet from the woman, causing her to hiss and jump back a bit.

With a growl the woman clad in a skin tight black cat suit hissed angrily.

"What do you want?"

Three brows rose as one as Night wing asked words dripping with sarcasm.

"You are not just walking out of a jewelry store that was recently robbed, but the place where the

glass was cut as well, carrying a brown bag most likely full of rare and expensive gems, you'll most

likely use in some hair brained scheme to harm Gotham city and we just dropped by to have a chat and

ask if you wanted to join us for a bite to eat."

Robin snickered as Batman sneered along with his former partner. A blush appeared on the naked

cheeks of the partially masked woman. She leapt into a front flip landing gracefully on her toes in

front of the sarcastic male. Rearing back she threw her clawed hand at his face in an attempt to

scratch the chiseled jaw. Performing his own acrobatic routine the winged knight entered into the

game, moments passed as the current Robin and Batman watched the flexible duo fight. Suddenly a

series of loud cracks sounded drawing the sensitive hearing of the genetically altered woman causing

her to miss the well aimed punch to her jaw. Her head snapped back and she fell limply to the ground

as her stunned body gave into unconsciousness. Quickly cuffing the slick their and securing her to a

nearby mail box the trio made their way to where the sound had come from As soon as they turned

the corner they had to duck right back narrowly dodging a bright beam of light as they heard.

"_Stupefy!"  
_

Carefully peaking back around the brick building the men were welcomed to a group of seven men

dressed in what appeared to be bathrobes and heavy velvet dresses wielding what appeared to be

twisted sticks and one even had a sword, well this , well this_ was_ Gotham. They seemed to be battling

each other; well it was two against five. Batman quickly sized up the situation and signaled to his team

to move closer to the action so they could try to figure out just who was the bad guy and who was

the good guy. Walking stealthily they moved to a conveniently placed garbage dumpster. Peeking

around they could finally hear what the group was saying. A tall male with platinum blonde hair was

currently commenting.

"Well of course Avery would bring a group of fully trained dark wizards into a muggle town, I mean

what Death eater in his right mind would pass up the chance to not only get me and you lost as well

as killed in some random city of America and hopefully kill any innocent bystander that happens upon the scene."

Looking at the somewhat astonished looking men in black bathrobes the blonde's partner chuckled.

"Did you really think after trying to kill me since my bloody first year of school didn't make you a bit

predictable? Puhlease! I mean for Merlin's sake it's been: attempt to kill the boy-who-lived, fail, grovel

at guacamole Moldeywart's feet and beg to be allowed to live, attempt to kill said boy again with

slightly less transparent plan, fail, beg to live, attempt once more, fail, and _die_! Get over yourselves,

besides there are two things you should feel good about between your former lord and yourself."

The thick necked blobish looking man took the bait, throwing another cutting hex he demanded.

"Tell oh dear-boy-who-failed."

From the shadows the trio decided the two younger men had to be the good guys and were obviously

injured if the way the brunette was limping was any indication. Watching as the scene unfolded the

group carefully and quietly fanned out sticking to the shadows and aware of where the sticks were at

all times they made their way extremely close to the action, just in case the young men needed backup.

The blonde male grinned knowingly at his darker counterpart letting him know both that he

knew the plan and he too felt the presence of the three males in the shadows. Sneaking easily around

the lard butt of Crabbe Senior, silver eyes sparkled as he soundlessly knocked the very man responsible

for them being in this city out with barely a strain to his arm as he located the necessary pressure

point. He easily caught the outclassed man and lowered him to the ground, three down two to go. His

head snapped up as he heard the comment from Crabbe Senior; oh he was so going to regret that

comment when the duo was done with is sorry arse. No one made that sorry low blow comment in

front of them and walked away. Gazing nervously across to his best friend he watched as the little bit

of sparkle of humor at the situation in the normally dull green eyes glazed over……shit.

Emerald green eyes glowed eerily in the dark shadows as the comment sunk into the ears of the

war wary young man. The death eater realizing his mistake gulped as he watched ice appear in those

cold dead depths. He started to stutter as he quickly backed away from the very upset male, he could

see the power rolling off him in waves. Dark black locks moved softly in the breeze caused by the

power surge. The men in the shadows could only gasp as they felt the invisible waves wash over them.

A shiver ran down their backs as his emotionless, velvety voice seemed to caress their ears as he

stalked the quivering man.

"Why so scared, Crabbe? You didn't seem to think me a threat a moment ago, when you felt big

enough to make that comment."

"Bu….you…I…"

"That's right, Crabbe, you just screwed up big time."

Lunging forward the angry male quickly and effortlessly punched the grotesquely overweight man and

easily dodged the body as all since left the man and he fell to the ground. Spinning swiftly on foot he

easily disposed of the stunned white masked man. Waving his arm in a careless gesture the five

unresponsive men were suddenly bound. Looking to his fellow fighter he said.

"Might as well place a port key on them to send them to the American Ministry of Magic; Merlin

knows that the English Ministry would just give them a slap on the hand and let them go as soon as

they claim they were under an _imperio_, the American team seemed a little more careful when taking

care of their criminals when we delivered the last batch."

The blonde nodded as he gathered up some stray scraps and placed them on the five bodies. With a soft:

"_Portus_."

They were gone. Turning to the boy to his right he gave a silent sigh to see the ice melt from his eyes.

"I really don't feel like returning to England. We finally have an excuse to disappear and I for one am

taking it. What about you, Harry?"

Emerald eyes took of a mischievous gleam as he nodded

"I must agree, Draco. We will of course keep in contact with our companions; I for one don't want to

receive a prank from Sirius because I forgot to write him again."

The two looked around their location as they limped their way out of the alley they had appearated to,

pretending to not notice the three lurking in the shadow, wanting to see if they would attack. They

were fairly curious as they took in their surroundings. Draco sneered

"It's so dark…..I like it, let's make it home for now."

Harry gave a rusty sounding chuckle as he replied.

"Alright, but first…"

the trio could only stare as the injured male seem to vanish before their eyes and reappear directly in

front, both were wielding swords and what looked to be darts. Harry was the first to speak.

"May I inquire as to the reason you feel you should lurk in the shadows while a battle is going on

between fully trained wizards fighting to the death?"

Draco commented before they could reply.

"I would like to ask why they are dressed as they are."

The two tallest of the group could only stare. Draco looked confused.

"What? They are cute."

Shaking his head Harry continued to glare at the men as he waited for an answer. Finally Robin broke

the ice.

"Well, we were fighting cat woman or more like Night wing was fighting cat woman and we were

ready to help should he need it and then we heard a loud pop and came to investigate, then we found

you and those other guys. See we work to protect the city from any harm and we stayed in the

shadows to see if you were the good guys or the bad guys. When we got close enough to hear what

you all were talking about we kind of were too stunned to assist."

Harry only nodded as he and Draco lowered their weapons.

"Alright."

The two men bowed and said,

"If you will excuse us, we must be going."

Night wing stepped forward.

"You should come with us, so we can take you to someone to help fix your injuries."

The two looked at one another but before they could reply a thick green gas started to block

the air from their lungs. Casting Bubble head charms on each other and the three men with

them the group made their way out of the fog to encounter a man with a bad paint job and an evil

cackle. Harry could only stare as Draco burst out laughing and gasped.

"That is the worst makeup job I have ever seen. It puts Pansy to shame on her worst day! Did you fall

into a pool of color or just put it on in the dark?"

Harry finally found his voice.

"Merlin was a wimpy laugh! Voldemort could out do that in his sleep."

Shaking his head he turned to Draco.

"I bet thirty."

Draco's eyes narrowed as he thought a moment.

"He seems the type to have some prank up his sleeve, if it weren't for the fact we are marauders, I'd say

sixty, but we are, so I say forty-five at the most."

Sticking out their hands the two shook and turned to the not so cackley and now confused clown.

"Just what are you two talking about?"

Harry's eyes grew darker as he replied.

"We are merely betting on how long it would take to take you out."

Joker grinned evilly,

"You think it will take at least thirty minutes?"

Draco laughed,

"No, we think at _most_ it will take forty-five _seconds_."

Before anyone could blink the two vaulted for the evil clown and just as Harry predicted it took thirty

seconds. The two teens landed lightly on their feet as the clown crumbled at their feet. Spinning

around to face their companions the two tired men grinned as Harry stated.

"And that is how you take care of overly hyped up weirdoes."

The shocked trio could only stare again before they were jerked out of it by the two men passing out.

Thinking quickly Batman caught the surprisingly light Brunette as Night wing caught the fair

companion.

"Let's take them back to the mansion."

Nodding the former Robin pressed a button on his hip and a sleek car appeared just as a mini bike and

the bat mobile. Batman placed the sleeping man in the passenger seat and hopped in closing the

overhead as he took the controls and roared off. Robin helped Night wing ease the exhausted fighter

into his own passenger seat before the boy wonder hopped on his bike and took off, leaving Night

wing to climb into his own driver seat and take off to the bat cave he had grown up calling home.

No sooner had he pulled in than Alfred was ready and waiting to direct the newly returned nocturnal

fighter. Placing the sleeping teen next to his companion he left them in Alfred's more than capable

care. Heading to where Batman was sitting minus his mask he asked.

"What are we gonna do with them?"

A/N: I know I promised to try and have this up Wednesday, but personal life interfered. By the way I don't care for batgirl but never fear I haven't finished with her yet….hehehehehhheeheheheheheh,


End file.
